brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Tales of Monkey Island
The Lost Tales of Monkey Island is a series of comedy brickfilms from by David "Mellow" Williams and Jonathan Williams. It is based on the video game series Monkey Island, set between the first two installments. The Adventures of Murray |Starring = |Genre = Slapstick |Running time = 1:38 |Language = None |Watch Now = YouTube |image = Murray_pic.png |imagewidth = 245 |imagecaption = Murray crashes a skateboard |Created for = }} The Adventures of Murray was created before the main films, and stars the skull Murray from . It was created by David Williams as a companion piece to The Museum by Jonathan Williams, which shows Murray escaping at the end. It and The Museum were both entries to the A Peculiar Event Contest. Although it is not part of the main story line, it is also considered to be a Lost Tales of Monkey Island film.[http://www.geocities.ws/ferderfiles/LTOMI.html Lost Tales of Monkey Island web page] Plot After escaping from the museum, the sentient skull Murray is hopping around on the streets. He crosses a road which results in cars crashing, and he scares a girl who drops a skateboard. Murray rides around on the skateboard and terrorizes the public, before crashing and landing in a trash can. He hops around in the can, managing to cause another car crash. People argue over whose fault the accident was, when they are interrupted by a headless skeleton who enters and picks up Murray. The skeleton attaches Murray to its neck and walks away, complete. Crew *David Williams - Director, Animator *Jonathan Williams - Producer, Editor, Animator The Secret of Monkey Island 1½ |Starring = *Jonathan Williams *Anna Williams *David Williams |Genre = Comedy |Running time = 3:52 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |image = SecretofMonkeyIsland112.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = Guybrush and Elaine utilize the rubber chicken with a pulley in the middle |Created for = }} The Secret of Monkey Island 1½ was directed by David Williams. It was featured on the front page of Monkey Island fan site worldofmi.com,worldofmi.com June 2004 archive and it was shown at the 2005 Leipzig Games Convention, where The Brick Gulch Chronicles by Chris Salt was also shown. Plot During a cruise in the Caribbean, the pirate Guybrush Threepwood has had his lover, Governor Elaine Marley, captured by a Royal Flag ship, who assumed she had been abducted by pirates. Guybrush and Captain Barty Bloodnose pursue the ship, and Elaine protests that she wishes to be returned to Guybrush. The pirates invade the Royal Flag ship and Guybrush takes out a flamethrower, but manages to accidentally light the cannons and sink the pirate ship. Guybrush flees up to the crow's nest where Elaine is hiding out. He takes out his rubber chicken with a pulley in the middle and the pair use it to slide down a rope and reach the lifeboat. Upon escaping the Royal Flag ship, they find Captain Bloodnose in the ocean, who reveals he managed to steal the ship's wheel. Crew *David Williams - Director, Animator *Jonathan Williams - Animator, Producer, Editor The Secret of Monkey Island 1¾ |Starring = *Jonathan Williams *Anna Williams *David Williams *Peter Williams |Genre = Comedy |Running time = 10:50 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |image = SecretofMonkeyIsland134.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = Guybrush, Bloodnose and Elaine arrive at Monkey Island |Created for = }} The Secret of Monkey Island 1¾ was directed by Jonathan Williams. It was created in four months. It was also featured on the front page of worldofmi.com.worldofmi.com November 2004 archive Plot Guybrush, Elaine and Captain Bloodnose finally spot land, but realize they have arrived at the dreaded Monkey Island. The lifeboat crashes and sinks, and on the island, the trio find representatives for the Monkey Island Cannibal Association. Guybrush learns that they offer a free boat if you participate in their ritual, so he volunteers Elaine and Bloodnose to participate. The islanders ask their monolithic god, Echinacea, what they should do with their prisoners, and he orders they be fed to the crocodiles. Guybrush goes looking for a way to save his friends, and manages to find his old invisibility necklace in a chest. Guybrush sneaks into the control room of Echinacea and uses it to order that the prisoners be released. However, Guybrush is discovered and so makes his escape with Elaine, as Captain Bloodnose lands on a crocodile's back and is taken away. Guybrush and Elaine arrive at the coast and find a boat, and a crocodile arrives to chase away their pursuers. Just as they think they are leaving behind Captain Bloodnose, he gets on to the boat, having already arrived on the crocodile. The trio leave the island, with treasure and a monkey in tow. However, Elaine is fed up with Guybrush's ridiculous adventures and wishes to leave him. Guybrush needs something extraordinary to win back Elaine's favor, and Captain Bloodnose asks him if he has ever heard of the lost treasure of Big Whoop. Cast *Jonathan Williams as Guybrush Threepwood, Red Head, Grape Head, Echinacea's control man, Captain Bloodnose *Anna Williams as Elaine Marley *David Williams as Captain Bloodnose *Peter Williams as Bionicle Head Crew *Jonathan Williams - Animator, Producer, Story References Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilm series Category:Comedy brickfilms